wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomaranai Mirai
Tomaranai Mirai (止まらない未来) is a song performed by the I-1 Club. History Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom Tomaranai Mirai appears as an insert song in the movie. This was the first known song to be centered by Moka Suzuki as the official center after winning the recent Team M vs S battle against Shiho Iwasaki. The song is also notable for the new color change in the I-1 Club's uniform. Instead of the usual red, they have now changed to blue, possibly to emulate Team M (Moka's sub-team in the center battle)'s color scheme. However, recent pictures relating to the Shin Shou could argue against a permanent color change. This is also the first single that Rika Takashina has appeared after taking over the spot left by Shiho. She mostly mirrors Mai Kondo in the anime choreography at the Idol Festival. During the scene of the Idol Festival performance, mostly the chorus is sung, however, a snippet of the second verse can also be heard behind Wake Up, Girls! deliberating before they go onto sing. Releases The song appears on the CD single Resurrection/Tomaranai Mirai (Single) and the album Wake Up, Best! 2. Audio TBA Lyrics English= TBA |-| Romaji= Okashi na koto bakari kangaete　shin hakken kureru ne Kimi to nara nani datte kanai sou dayo KARAFURU　kyou no asa wa MAJIKARU　niji no sora Ii koto ni　todokisou de BYUTEIFURU MIRAKURU　maki okosu PURAIMARU　hajimari no ippo wa Donnani chiisana mono demo iin dayo Jikan wa mawatteru　egao no de mawashiteku Mainichi wa　warattari (kangaetari) Naitari issogashi　tomaranai mirai he to Shippai wo norikoete　ashita wa hora umarekawaru ANRAKKI wa　RAKKI ni (HAPPI ni) ima tsunagatta Kikkake wa shinjiru koto Tatoeba hatsukoi ga　moshimo mada tsuzuiteta toshitara Kimi he no RABU　tsumi tsukuri ni natteta kamo KARAFURU　kono kimochi MAJIKARU　uso tsukenai Daisuki tte　kira kira de BYUTEIFURU MIRAKURU　shitsuren ni PURAIMARU　kanshashiteru nante ne Choppiri fushigi　soredemo arigato Mou koi wa shinai yo to　chikatta no wa uso janai yo Demo itsuka koi wo suru shi (seichou suru shi) Motto takusan no kashi wa Onaka mo sukushi　tomaranai mirai he to Ii kata ni kawatteku　zutto sore wo wasurenai de Shojiki ni ne　tsutaeru yo (MESSEJI) ima aitai na Jitensha　hashiraseru Itsumo dori　susunde ite mo Chigau fuukei no you ni mieru　sonna hi wa Nani ka ni deau ka mo shirenai Tanoshimi ni　osorenai de Suteki ne Jikan wa mawatteru egao no rensa de mawashiteku Mainichi wa warattari (kangaetari) Naitari isogashi　tomaranai mirai he to Shippai wo norikoete　ashita wa hora umarekawaru ANRAKKI wa　RAKKI ni (HAPPI ni) ima tsunagatta Kikkake wa shinjiru koto Kimi no koto wo shinjiteru Mieru mo no wo shinjiteru Mienai mono mo shinjiteru Jibun no koto　shinjiteru Kimi no koto wo shinjiteru Mieru mono wo shinjiteru Mienai mono mo shinjiteru Jibun no koto　shinjiteru |-| Kanji= おかしなことばかり考えて　新発見くれるね きみとなら何だってかないそうだよ カラフル　今日の朝は マジカル　虹の空 いいことに　とどきそうでビューティフル ミラクル　まきおこす プライマル　始まりの一歩は どんなに小さなものでもいいんだね 時間はまわってる　笑顔の連鎖でまわしてく 毎日は　笑ったり (かんがえたり) 泣いたり忙しい　止まらない未来へと 失敗を乗りこえて　明日はほら生まれかわる アンラッキーは　ラッキーに (ハッピーに) 今つながった きっかけは信じること たとえば初恋が　もしもまだ続いてたとしたら きみへのラブ　罪つくりになってたかも カラフル　この気持ち マジカル　嘘つけない 大好きって　きらきらでビューティフル ミラクル　失恋に プライマル　感謝してるなんてね ちょっぴり不思議　それでもアリガト もう恋はしないよと　誓ったのは嘘じゃないよ でもいつか恋をするし (成長するし) もっと沢山の歌詞は お腹もすくし　止まらない未来へと いい方にかわってく　ずっとそれを忘れないで 正直にね　伝えるよ (メッセージ) 今会いたいな 自転車　走らせる いつも通りを　進んでいても 違う風景のように見える　そんな日は 何かに出逢うかもしれない 楽しみに　おそれないで 素敵ね 時間はまわってる　笑顔の連鎖でまわしてく 毎日は 笑ったり (かんがえたり) 泣いたり忙しい　止まらない未来へと 失敗を乗りこえて　明日はほら生まれかわる アンラッキーは　ラッキーに (ハッピーに) 今つながった きっかけは信じること きみのことを信じてる 見えるものを信じてる 見えないものも信じてる 自分のこと　信じてる きみのことを信じてる 見えるものを信じてる 見えないものも信じてる 自分のこと　信じてる Video TBA Navigation Category:I-1 Club Discography